Vehicles currently provide three-point seat belt restraining systems for the vehicle occupants. Current three-point restraining systems often include a seat belt reminder system that includes sensors positioned in a buckle to determine whether the three-point belt has been engaged. If the buckle has not been engaged a reminder system will chime to remind the occupant to “buckle up.” Plus-two supplemental restraining systems have been discussed as an added restraint to a three-point belt. The plus-two supplemental system provides an additional two points of restraint to the prior three-point systems. Plus-two systems do not include a buckle, but rather are fixed at one end and retractable at the other end. Plus-two belt systems do not currently have reminder systems.